


Bound

by potted_planted



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potted_planted/pseuds/potted_planted
Summary: A bond between Jim Kirk and Spock has unintended and unusual consequences. Fortunately, Jim's problem solving skills are up to the task.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Bound

Spock sighed. This was by no means the first time that he was forced to re-examine his life choices but it was certainly one of the more memorable occasions. And the worst thing was that, this time, Spock was not entirely without fault.

Of course, he had had his reasons, and protecting Jim Kirk's mind from the hostile probes of alien telepathy had certainly been a very good reason for initiating a shallow bond via a mind meld. As a consequence, they had been successful in carrying out their mission of establishing first contact and, hopefully, provide a basis for fruitful future interactions between the civilisation in its budding aspirations to travel to the stars and the Federation. However, everything came at a price. This one was… unexpected at first, but perhaps not so much in retrospect.

The bond was shallow enough that it could be expected to fade on its own. Until then, there were consequences.

“You're horny?”

“No. I am merely in a state of perpetual arousal. _You_ are horny. Hence my predicament.”

As with all calamities, Jim Kirk took the news in stride.

“You mean I am horny and it transfers to you through the bond?”

“There is no other logical explanation for my state. If it is allowed to persist I fear that it would negatively affect my efficiency rating.”

“Ah. And that has to be avoided at all cost, of course.“ The Captain nodded sagely. Spock looked closely but could detect no attempt at sarcasm. At least not more than usual. However, Spock's initial hopes about the outcome of the conversation were thwarted when Jim Kirk proceeded to spread his arms in a gesture of helplessness. “Well what do you want me to do about it?”

Spock was proud of his lack of reaction to this non-sensical statement. “I would not presume to tell you what to do about what seems to be your normal state of being. I do, however, expect you to deal with this however you see fit.”

* * *

Spock, whose meditations were by now infrequently overtaken by scenes better suited for porn movies, suffered patiently for seven more days, then thought it prudent to take up the subject again during one of their frequent games of chess in Kirk's quarters.

“Captain. Your state persists.”

“I know, Spock, I know!”

“What steps have you undertaken so far to manage your condition?”

“Seriously? Spock?”

“I am finding myself… challenged… by the task to manage my reaction in meditation at this point.”

The Captain ran his hands through his hair in what Spock had come to recognize as a gesture of helplessness.

“I wank, Spock. Twice per day. That should have been sufficient.”

“Could you increase the frequency?”

Kirk's eyes seemed to bulge from their socket in response. It was surprisingly unattractive, Spock decided.

“I don't know if you're familiar with the mechanics of this, Spock, but… chafing… is an issue. If I need to take a break for a few days because of… soreness... that won't help you much, believe me.”

“I see. What about lubrication?”

Spock was by no means an expert on facial expressions, but the bond actually helped in the interpretation, with faint echoes of strong emotions trickling down every now and then: Kirk was mortified. “Would you like me to ask Bones for some and explain to him why? I can guarantee you that is a conversation that you don't want me to have.”

“Can this be extracted from the replicator?”

Kirk frowned. “It's a challenge.”

* * *

Spock had tried, he really had. Daily meditations, impeccable control, impassive face. His Vulcan teachers would have been proud of the effort, if not of the results. His arousal was approaching the point of being unmanageable, and Spock experienced a feeling not unlike desperation at that thought.

“Captain. While I recognize your efforts, the results have been… lacking.”

“Spock, I do not know what to tell you. I'm doing my best. I'm actually feeling less horny than I've felt in years. Are you sure that the problem is actually… on my side of the bond?”

Spock was taken aback.

“How could it be otherwise?”

“It’s a hypothesis worth testing. Shouldn’t this bond be fading by now? Have you been taking care of your needs, Spock?”

“I have no needs as such. Daily meditation assists me in the management of all emotions.”

Kirk sighed. “That is a very sad sentence. Why did you have to break up with Uhura, she could have helped you with this.”

“We had precisely the opposite problem. Nyota and I were unable to bond.”

Kirk sighed again. “I am truly sorry to hear that, believe me."

They stared at the chessboard for a while longer.

"Maybe I should go and see Doctor McCoy."

"You must be truly desperate, then." There was another pause, but then Kirk seemed to have come to a decision. "Look, I don't know how willing you are to experiment at this point.”

“Very willing, if it helps.”

“I could… give you a hand, so to speak.” 

Spock flinched inwardly, mainly at the bad pun. He had to give the proposition some thought, but all reservations about the actual act aside, it was indeed… somewhat logical. He simply nodded. Kirk jumped up from the sofa and moved towards the replicator.

“Good, but I'm not doing this sober. What effect does alcohol have on you?”

“Very little. However, chocolate seems to have an effect on Vulcans not unlike alcohol has on humans. Reduced inhibitions, loss of coordination and a propensity for ridiculous statements.”

Kirk brightened. “I know just the thing!”

Half a bottle of chocolate liquor later had Spock lying prone and very naked on Kirk’s bed, eyes crossed, with Kirk’s fingers up his ass and Kirk’s mouth around his cock and he had never, ever in his whole life experienced as much bliss as during the eternity that it took for the orgasm to course through him in a wave that shook him to his core.

Spock had to close his eyes and take a moment to compose himself. When he opened his eyes again, it was to a shit-eating grin on Kirk’s face above him. 

“Yeah, I am that good. Feeling better already?”

He was, and it did come as a surprise. 

“Yes.”

“You’re welcome, then.”

It was the liquor that made him do it, Spock decided, but when Kirk moved to get up from the bed, Spock simply grabbed him and pulled him down beside him. They looked at each other for a long moment. 

“Take off your clothes,” Spock breathed.

Kirk’s breathing sped up, his eyes oddly vulnerable, and for a moment Spock thought he would refuse, but then he obediently sat up, removed his shirt and wiggled out of his trousers. When Spock lazily reached up, hooked one finger behind the elastic band and pulled the shorts down, Spock felt Kirk’s breath hitch as the erection sprung free. Spock got up at this point, pushing Kirk back down onto the bed, then looking at Kirk’s face in an unspoken question. When Kirk nodded, Spock let a smile ghost around his lips for a moment, then started bending downwards towards his goal. 

Only to be stopped by a hand against his chest. "You don't need to do this, really. Hey, have you ever done this before? Do you know how this works?" Spock let his eyebrows answer that question, pushed the hand away and descended, silently vowing to make Kirk squirm for a very, very, very long time.

When he came back up, he found blue eyes staring at him with wonder. "You're a sadist." Kirk said, his voice full of admiration, and a warm trickle of affection came with it through the bond. 

Spock frowned. “We should not do this too frequently. In rare instances this can serve to strengthen the bond.”

“And we don’t want that. Right.”

* * *

Three months later, Spock briefly wondered whether he would ever be able to associate the phrase “Chess tonight?” with just the strategy game again. Probably not, he decided, as he readjusted the position of one naked Jim Kirk on his bed, gently stroking Jim’s back with one hand as he thrust into the heat of Jim’s pliant body before him, adjusting his angle until he felt Jim shiver and moan. And then it was Spock bending over to reach for the meld points with his other hand, Jim tilting his head towards Spock’s fingers, and what had been merely a whisper of his bondmate’s pleasure before became a torrent of emotions as Spock was swept up in Jim’s desire and Jim in his. 

Later, as Spock was laying on this side and Jim Kirk came up behind him like human ivy, arms, hands and legs intertwining with Spock’s as if he was trying to merge them into one superorganism. “Is the bond ever going to go away?”

Spock sighed, happily, and snuggled a bit further into what felt like the embrace of a slightly demented octopus. “Not on its own. It could be only broken by Vulcan healers at this point.”

The wiggling around Spock stilled.

“Would you want that?”

Spock felt the trepidation through the bond and projected back warmth and affection. “You know very well that I do not. And I do not think that you would want that, either.”

The wiggling resumed, more lazily. 

“You know that that makes us a married couple, for all intents and purposes?”

“Yes, Jim.”

“Care to make it official? Bones will throw a fit.”

“Please let me be the one to fill in the forms if you want this endeavour to be successful,” Spock begged, having seen too many of the results of Jim’s vendetta against bureaucracy to put faith in his bondmate’s efforts. 

The many-limbed embrace tightened around Spock for a moment.

“I love you, you know?”

Spock closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth from without and within. “I know. The feeling is reciprocated.”

Jim sighed against Spock's back, with fondness as well as exasperation. “Don’t ever change, Spock. Don't ever change.”


End file.
